First Love
by Kamilia
Summary: Going to a club with friends Flora and Helia meet by change. Spending some alone time together, they begin to feel something for each other that they have never felt for anyone before.


**This is from a previous story but changed the ending and made it a one-shot.**

* * *

Walking into a club was a curly hair brunette with tan skin and brown eyes. She had on a light pink blouse with a green mini skirt and black knee length high heel boots.

Behind her was a twenty-three brunette with tan skin green coloured eyes. She had on a pink blouse with green jeans shorts and pink knee length high heel boots. She was being dragged into the club by her closets female friends.

One had purple hair with light completion and purple eyes. She wore a lavender mini skirt with lavender and white blouse and lavender and grey wedge heel shoes.

Another had red hair, light skin and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white blouse with pink hearts on it, blue jeans skirt and blue wedge heel shoes.

The third female had blonde hair, light in completion and brown eyes. She wore a strapless green and pink mini dress with pink wedge heel shoes.

The last female had blue hair, light skin tone and blue eyes. She had on a black blouse with a red jacket, black and red skirt and red high heel boots that reached her ankles.

The brunette being dragged him said. "Girls, I don't want to go to a club. I would rather be home reading a book, watching TV or on my laptop."

The curly hair brunette said. "Flora, you need to party a little and loosen up. Who knows you might find a cute guy here."

Flora replied. "None of you have boyfriends so don't make it seem like I am the only one that would like one."

Once they fully reached inside the club the other girls let go of Flora.

The blonde said. "Flora, you are the only one of us that has never had a boyfriend. The rest of us have had at least one already."

"And how did that work out for you, Stella?" Flora asked, raising a brow.

"All of us are single at the moment." Stella muttered, not liking that idea.

Musa butted in. "We are in here already. So let's have fun and enjoy ourselves."

"I am with Musa on that." Bloom cheered.

One by one the girls began going down the stairs to the dance floor. When it was Tecna and Flora alone, the purple hair female said. "Flora, how about one dance then you and I can sit down and eat till the girls are ready to leave. Going to clubs is not my idea of having fun either."

"Alright." Flora agreed before the two walked down the stairs.

* * *

A twenty-four year old male with blue hair, light skin and blue eyes entered a club. He had on black jeans with a grey shirt and black shoes.

Behind him were his five closest male friends.

One had brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt with purple pants and black shoes.

Another had brown hair, slightly tan skin and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

The third male had purple hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a blue and red flag on it with black jeans and black shoes.

The fourth male had blonde hair, light skin tone and blue eyes. He had on a blue shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

The last male had orange hair, brown eyes and light skin tone. He sported an orange and white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"When you guys said 'let's go somewhere and enjoy ourselves' I wasn't thinking of a club." The blue hair male stopped walking and turned around to look at his friends.

"Helia, this is the hottest club in town." Riven pointed out. "There will be hot girls here you can hook up with."

"I am not up for hooking up with anyone." Helia folded his arms. "When I find the right female, I will know."

"That's why you haven't gotten one as yet." Riven remarked as he went downstairs to the dance floor. "Let's have some fun."

Sky mentioned. "Helia, at least try to enjoy yourself. Soon you will become the CEO of Knight Enterprise and that is a lot of work."

"I know. Dad trusted that now is the right time for me to become CEO and take over the company and make it become even more successful." Helia said, not thinking he would have inherited the company in his early twenties.

As the other guys started to head downstairs, Helia and Timmy soon became the only ones left upstairs.

The orange hair male placed a hand on one of Helia's shoulders. "We can dance to one song before taking a seat and wait on the others to be ready. The club isn't really my thing either."

Helia agreed as he and Timmy headed downstairs.

* * *

After an upbeat song was finished playing another began.

Flora and Tecna went upstairs and rested against the railing that surrounded the upper level of the club.

Tecna pinpointed Musa and indicated to her. "Looks like Musa is having fun. She is dancing with that purple hair guy."

Flora located her and said. "It looks like they are getting along well."

At the same time Helia and Timmy were coming up the stairs. They went to stand beside the girls.

"Looks like Riven and that blue hair girl are having fun." Timmy pointed to the male.

Helia saw him. "It looks like he likes her also."

Flora overheard and turned to Helia. "I am assuming that purple hair guy dancing with the blue hair girl is your friend."

"Yes, he is." Helia confirmed her assumption. "Can I assume that the girl is your friend?"

"Yes she is." Flora replied.

Tecna pointed out. "Stella is having fun with that brown hair guy. They are making out in the left corner of the club."

The others looked to see Stella and Brandon lip locking.

"That's Brandon." Timmy informed the girls. "Those two aren't wasting anytime."

"Look! Aisha and that brown hair guy seem to be in their own world." Flora pointed to the bar.

Aisha and Nabu were talking while waiting on their drinks to arrive.

"That's friend Nabu." Helia said before locating Sky. "On the other side of the bar is our other friend Sky with a red hair girl. Is she one of your friends too?"

Flora looked and saw Bloom talking to Sky. "Yes, that is Bloom."

"Looks like our friends are getting along well." Timmy chuckled, wondering what the odds on that happening. "Maybe we should follow their lead."

He then moved over to Tecna and held out a hand for her to shake. She did shake his hand. "My name is Tecna."

"Cool name. My own is Timmy." The orange hair male said. "With a name like that, you wouldn't happen to be interested in Technology and Software by any chance?"

"Actually yes I am." Tecna replied. "Are you interested in stuff like those?"

"Yes, I am." Timmy nodded. "I help fix electronics and create software for a company in town."

Turning to Flora, Tecna said. "Timmy and I will be sitting over here. Will you be alright by yourself, Flora?"

The brunette said while indicating to Helia. "I will be fine. Maybe I and this guy will have something in common."

"The name is Helia and I sure we can find something to talk about." The blue hair male responded.

Timmy and Tecna walked away to a nearby table.

Timmy said. "I work at Knight Enterprise to help put together and create software for their electronics."

"Flora and I work there too." Tecna told him. "We work in the office part as assistants."

"That's why we haven't seen each other. I work in the factory." Timmy replied. "Knowing that now I have a reason to come up to the office section."

"And I have a reason to come down to the factory part." Tecna blushed, knowing he was talking about her. "Apart from to see how everything is made."

The two smiled at each other.

Helia and Flora saw that their friends were getting along.

Helia turned to the brunette and asked. "Do you want to take this outside? The club isn't really my scene."

"Mine either." Flora couldn't wait to leave.

The two walked out of the club and began walking on the street side. "Do you care for something to eat? I am starving and didn't trust the club food."

"I am very hungry." Flora felt her stomach roaring for food.

"The house I live in is being fixed so I am staying in a hotel nearby till its finish. Do you want to go there and I can order room service." Helia offered, shyly. "Or we can try and see if a restaurant is still open."

Flora took out her phone and saw that it was minutes to eleven p.m. "I doubt any of the good restaurants would be open now. I have never done this before but something is telling me I can trust you. So why not?"

"That makes the two of us." Helia placed his hands into his pocket. "I have never been to a club nor invited a girl over my place especially ones that I just met."

"Your friends dragged you here didn't they?" Flora had a feeling that's what happened.

Since Helia left his car at the hotel, they began to walk to the hotel, Helia answered. "Yes, they did. My father recently retired and gave me his job. I was and still am worried about not doing as good a job as he did."

Flora thought of something her former boss said. "I work as an assistant to the CEO of a company. He recently stepped down and said that his son would be taking over. He said he his son is hard working, determined, kind and loyal. He respects people from all walks of life and is willing to put in as much work as possible to make sure things are successful. The only problem my former boss said is that his son doesn't believe that he can fill his father's shoes."

"Well I don't know if I can fill my father's shoes." Helia sighed. "When I was going to college I would work part time in the factory part of my father's company to know the ins and outs of the technology the company was making. While working there I also saw how the workers were being treated and the conditions of the workplace and would point out what needed to be fixed so that the workers could be more comfortable."

"You sound like a kind and hard working boss already." Flora told Helia as they reached the five stars Alfea Hotel. Entering the building, the brunette continued. "I believe that you would make an excellent boss so have faith in yourself. Right now I wish you were my new boss."

"Maybe your new boss will be an amazing person." Helia gave her some hope as they reached the elevator.

When the elevator reached the lobby and opened up, the two entered. Once it closed Helia pressed the button that would carry them to the Penthouse.

Flora commented as the elevator moved. "I could go for a burger right now with fries and fruit juice."

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Helia said, resting against the wall.

"I am not going to starve myself to be a figure that makes guys like me." Flora said while rubbing her forehead. "I just try not to over eat and eat properly in order not to put on the extra pounds. I got a headache from being in that club. That will be the first and last time I go to one."

"Your friends dragged you there, didn't they?" Helia wondered as the elevator stopped.

"They said we were going to karaoke." Flora mentioned as the doors opened. "When I saw them stop in front of the club I tried to run away. The good thing is that I got to meet you and you seem like a nice person."

Existing, Helia took out his key to open the white penthouse doors. "I am glad I got to meet you too."

Opening the door, they went in. Flora went to the balcony that overlooked Magix City. Helia went to the phone and ordered dinner for him and Flora.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Flora and Helia were sitting on a white couch in the living room. They had just finished eating and were talking about various things in their lives.

The two soon found out that they had a lot in common.

Flora soon checked the time and saw that it was midnight. "I better get going. It's midnight and I should be heading home."

"I will drive home. It wouldn't be safe for someone so beautiful and wonderful like yourself walk home when there are so many perverts out at this hour." Helia offered, not wanting Flora to get hurt.

"Thank you." Flora replied, getting up. "You are one of the nicest guys I have ever met. The girl you choose as your girlfriend should consider herself blessed to have you. It's rare to find someone handsome, smart, a gentleman, doesn't have his pants below his ass, respectful, honest and caring. Not to mention a pacifist and nature lover like myself."

Helia blushed while he stood up. "Any guy that you end up loving should consider himself blessed. You are not only beautiful but also smart, kind, honest, caring and by far the most amazing person I have ever met. If it were me, I would forever treat and treasure you like the Queen you are."

It was Flora's turn to blush. "How about we start now? You show me how you would treat and treasure me like a Queen and I will do the same to you, my King. I like you, Helia."

"I like you too, Queen Flora." Helia wrapped his arms around her waist.

Feeling her arms hugging his neck, the two moved their heads closer to one another's own till their lips met for their first kiss.

* * *

Flora and Helia moved to a room that had white walls and ceiling. It also had four large windows, two on the right side of the room and two on the left side. A silver chandler was at the centre of the ceiling. It had in four bulbs that shined blue light. Below the chandler was a king size bed that had white sheets on it. On the floor a white rug was placed over the concrete flooring. Silver metal stands were placed in a corner of the room with potted plants on top of it. A flat screen TV was placed on a wall in front of the bed. A table white painted metal stand was drilled into the wall and had Helia's black laptop on it. There was a white painted door leading to living room and another that led to the bathroom. A walk in closet was built between the bathroom and the bed.

The room was dimly lit as the moon gave the area it's only source of light.

Helia kneeled on the bed, gazing sweetly at Flora's incredible body.

Like the male, Flora was also gazing. She was in awe at Helia's well sculpted body.

Helia slightly nervous said. "Flora, this is my first time so…"

Flora let out a sigh of relief. "We can learn together then. This is my first time also and I want you, Helia."

"I want you too, my Flower." Helia was happy that they were about to share in a special moment in both their lives.

* * *

Lying on the bed with the sheet covering them, Helia said. "Never would I have thought I would have met and fallen in love with someone who didn't love me for my money but for who I am."

"I will always love _you_ , Helia and not your money or nice things. Money can't buy true love. My parents don't have much but have been married for thirty five years now and counting. My grandparents were married for seventy five years and they loved each when both of them had nothing to their name." Flora informed the male. "They passed away poor but happy and that's something I learnt from them. Having lots of money and nice things only makes things easier but it doesn't have to make your life better or happier."

"That's something a lot of persons need to learn." Helia moved his head to give Flora a kiss on the lips. She gladly kissed him back.

Parting lips for a moment, Helia said without doubt. "I love you, Flora Linpeha."

"I love you too, Helia Knightly." Flora said without hesitation. Something then clicked to her. "You have the same last name as my former boss and the new CEO."

"And you have the same last name as my assistant. Could it be I have fallen in love with one of my employees and mixing business with pleasure." Helia wondered before kissing Flora's forehead.

"I work at Knight Enterprise as the CEO's assistant." Flora told him. "Is your father's name Avalon Knightly?"

"Yes, it is and that is the name of the company my family owns." Helia nodded. "So we are mixing business with pleasure."

"I never have my business life cross with my personal life but I will make an exception this time since I love you more than anything in existence." Flora wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"I love you more than anything and one day you will be my wife." Helia smiled as he held the brunette gently.

Flora smiled back, feeling safe and loved in Helia's arms.

Their lips soon met for another passionate kiss.


End file.
